


Ride With Me

by MarvellKya17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney Vacation, Keith's Scared of Drop Towers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: Lance convinces Keith to ride the Tower of Terror with him, but Keith has no idea what he got himself into.





	Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another seasonally relevant (sort of) one-shot. I'm a huge Disney nerd, so I'm just surprised it's taken me this long to write a fanfiction about characters in Disney World.

“Isn’t this creepy?” Lance whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes. Sure, he could respect the effort that was put into designing the dilapidated hotel - the antique furniture, the cobwebs, the abandoned luggage - but he couldn’t suspend his belief as easily as Lance could. “I guess, if it wasn’t a ride. In an amusement park. At Disney World.”   
Lance groaned. “Man, can you ever just have fun? You’re killing my vacation vibe with your reality ruckus!”   
“Reality ruckus?”  
“What can I say? I love alliteration.”  
“Remind me again why I agreed to ride this with you?”  
“Because no one else wanted to ride a drop tower, and I didn’t want to wait in this line by myself.”   
Keith stopped dead, which, although theme-appropriate, was not the best idea in a tightly packed line full of exhausted parents and impatient children. He apologized to a glaring mother before turning on Lance. “I’m sorry - what did you say we were riding?”   
“It’s essentially a haunted elevator that shoots you up and drops you back down an elevator shaft. The ride sequence is randomly generated by a computer, so the ride is different every time!” prattled Lance excitedly.   
Keith processed this new information. “Yeah, okay, I’m out.” He reached for the rope to duck under it, but Lance grabbed his arm. “Whoa, wait, you can’t leave now! We’ve already been waiting for an hour!”   
“Well, sometime in that hour, you could’ve told me more about the actual ride instead of ogling the architecture!” snapped Keith, raising the rope with his other hand and ducking under it. Lance didn’t let go. “I’m sorry, I figured you knew about the ride. You said you were fine on roller coasters.”  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t include drop towers!”   
“Wow, so the Black Paladin of Voltron is really a huge scaredy-cat?” Lance teased. Keith rolled his eyes and wrenched his arm back. “I’ll meet you in the gift shop.”  
“Keith, wait!” Keith sighed and turned back to Lance, who was awkwardly gesturing for people to continue through the line. When the line had settled to a stop again, Lance faced him. “Please ride with me? I know I said that I was just using you to entertain me in line, but… I don’t know. I guess I was actually starting to enjoy hanging out with you.”   
Keith gazed longingly at the path winding away from the ride. He looked back to Lance, who’s face held no signs that he was messing with Keith. Finally, he ducked back under the rope. “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” he said gruffly. Lance fist-pumped the air. “Yes! You’re gonna have so much fun, I promise.”

It’s not that Keith didn’t trust Lance. It’s just that he totally didn’t trust Lance. Clearly, their ideas of fun were wildly different. The faux Twilight Zone episode distracted him momentarily, but as soon as the line entered the hotel “basement,” his drop-tower-based anxiety started to kick in again. Lance just kept chatting away, completely oblivious. Eventually, they reached the front of the line. Lance was bouncing on his heels in anticipation, smile wide. He glanced at Keith, and his smile became a concerned frown instantly. “Hey, Keith, are you okay?” Keith scowled at him, white as Allura’s hair. “Yeah, Lance, I’m great.”  
Lance chewed his lip and glanced at the elevator. “Look, if you’re too scared to ride this, I’ll understand. I’m not gonna be a dick about it.”  
“I’m not scared,” Keith scoffed, unconvincingly.   
“Mhm,” said Lance in way of response. But they’d already made it this far; if Keith was choosing to stubbornly stick it out, Lance certainly wasn’t going to dissuade him. As they filed into the elevator, the boys sat down and buckled their seat belts silently, surrounded by the nervous-excited buzz of the other park goers. Finally, the elevator door slid closed, and Keith squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to breathe too loudly.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when the ride is about to start,” Lance whispered beside him. Keith believed him, but the reassurance did nothing to curb his apprehension. The longer the pre-ride show lasted, the more Keith felt like he was spontaneously developing claustrophobia. It was taking an absurd amount of self-discipline just to keep him from screaming for someone to stop the ride before it even began.   
“Okay. It’s about to start,” he heard Lance say. Then, the elevator plummeted. Keith shrieked - just like most of the other riders - his hands flailing for something to tether him. His right hand latched onto a cool, metal bar, and his left hand gripped warm flesh. Keith barely registered the opposing sensations before the elevator rocketed upwards. The Tower bounced them up and down ruthlessly. Each time, Keith gripped his tethers tighter until the elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened, signaling their release. Keith, breathless, looked over at Lance. He met Keith’s gaze and shot him a grimacing smile. “Could you, um, maybe let go? It’s starting to hurt.” Keith looked down and saw his left hand clutching Lance’s. Once his brain caught up with the visual, he snapped back his hand, chuckling awkwardly. They exited the ride, Lance mimicking Keith’s face during the ride and Keith solemnly vowing never to go on the Tower of Terror again. Neither boy mentioned their hands. Keith would never admit it, but some part of him knew immediately who’s hand he had grasped. Maybe that’s why he didn’t let go. Why he held on for dear life. And Lance would never admit it, but he was holding on, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As much I love Klance, I want to branch out with my subjects. I'm actually working on a Heroes of Olympus/Voltron crossover at the moment. Hopefully, that works out so I can add a third fandom to my AO3 resume!


End file.
